


love at first melody

by sugakun



Series: recapitulation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, musician au, putting all the ship backstories in one place!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugakun/pseuds/sugakun
Summary: the stories of how akaashi fell in love with bokuto, oikawa with suga, and kuroo with daichi. part ofrecapitulation: a haikyuu musician au.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: recapitulation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538167
Kudos: 9





	love at first melody

**Author's Note:**

> check out the full au synopsis on twitter!

Akaashi can only make out the sound from the rows of seats behind him:it’s loud, warm, and full of energy. And as the motions of his bow sway back and forth against the strings, producing the sounds he’s spent years perfecting, there’s no doubt in his mind that the soloist is the one in the spotlight. Akaashi doesn’t dare to make the dynamics any louder, to make his treasured violin the star over the trumpet that plays so confidently.

He thought that joining the wind ensemble in their upcoming concert would simply be another part of his routine: go to rehearsal, practice the part, back to rehearsal, back to practicing. A rather simple repetition of events, but it’s one embedded in Akaashi’s mind—a cycle that he depends on to improve. But ever since their first collective rehearsal, ever since he first heard that trumpetist perform his solo with the group, Akaashi has been searching. His heart, his soul, his mind has been looking for the person who’s been producing that rich tone. The way the player perfectly eases into the crescendo and is always careful in making sure the peak is not too loud. The way the trumpet’s sound bounces off the walls, allowing everyone in the room to hear it clearly. The notes are never obscured, the melodies bring out the harmonies in a perfect chemistry; everything about the way this musician performs is unlike anything Akaashi has ever heard.

And that much is true as the soloist finishes the last few measures—Akaashi has memorized the solo, but not just to make sure he knew when to come back into the piece—perfectly pacing out the steps in diminishing volume. Soon, the other trumpetists would join back in, and the musician that has been the focus of his heart since the first day would become one in sound with the other brass instruments, lost until the next time Akaashi came back to rehearse with the larger ensemble. But who knew when that would be, or if that would even happen?

It was now or never.

At the last note of the solo, Akaashi takes the slightest pause in his music to glance over, the pressure of his jaw on the violin’s chinrest alleviating just enough.

Akaashi believed in love at first sound. He fell in love with the trumpetist’s sound faster than he could pick up his violin bow.

But now, he’s certain he can say that he believes in love at first sight.


End file.
